Lean On Me
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Chris misses the Trevor Project awards and notices Darren seems upset. Darren shows up at his door confessing that his Starkid roommate Joey has to move and Darren doesn't want to live alone. Chris offers to be his roommate. Will it be too much for them?
1. Not into Labels Man

"I cannot believe I am missing this."

Chris had gotten the flu right before the Trevor Project and was sitting on his couch with only a box of tissues to keep him company. He was grabbing his laptop to watch the livestream when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

"Colfer, lemme in." Ashley.

"One second."Chris flinched at the roughness in his voice.

When he opened the door Ashley was standing there in pajamas with movies, soup, and NyQuil.

"You sound awful Chris." Ashley gave him a quick hug before entering the apartment. She had been here thousands of times, so Chris just plopped on the couch and coughed.

"I'm dying Ashley."

She laughed, "Chris you are so overdramatic."

"I'm sick. I'm dying." Chris pressed play on the live stream and patted the seat next to him.

"Sit next to the sick boy"

"Don't cough on me. Is Darren there?"

"Uh.. I don't know." Chris shifted uncomfortably. Darren was a touchy subject for him. Not because he didn't like the guy, it's that he did. He really liked him and he was terrified to talk about him and end up saying something stupid.

"Do you want soup now or later?" Ashley went to get up but Chris just shook his head."Later's fine. Thanks for bringing it, I was actually all out of NyQuil so you're pretty much my savior."

"I know. Oh yay, it's Neil Patrick Harris. I love him and Burtka. They're so cute."

Chris nodded in agreement. When it was Darren's turn Chris perked up a little bit. Darren looked…sad almost?

"Does Darren act upset or is it just me?"

"No, there's something up."

Ashley shrugged and watched until it was over, occasionally tugging her fingers through Chris's hair.

"You're going to put me to sleep."

"Are you tired?" Ashley stopped and her eyes flickered to the door.

Chris didn't want her to leave, but he was nodded sheepishly.

"Bedtime for Colfer. See you tomorrow. When's your call time?"

"Five."

Chris groaned internally. He hated early call times.

"Get some sleep then. Goodnight."Ashley gathered her stuff and pressed a small kiss to the top of Chris's hair.

"Night."

Chris went and changed into pajamas after she left and laid on the couch. He turned on the TV and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the image of Darren's crushed expression out of his head.

He fell asleep with his head full of the shorter curly headed boy.

Chris woke up at three in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Chris?"

He heard a soft voice whispering through the wood.

_Darren._

"Yeah one sec."

Chris turned off the Tv and tried to adjust his hair before opening the door.

"Did I wake you up?" Darren's eyes were red around the rims and he looked tired.

"No." Chris lied. "Come in. What happened?"

Darren shuffled inside and made his way to the couch."Joey had to move out today. Starkid is going to New York because it's bigger and there's a lot of interest up there for it. Living alone sucks. This is my first night alone since Joey went on tour and that wasn't hard because like, he was coming home. Now he's not and, _fuck_ it sucks. My lease is up in a week so I guess I can get a smaller place, but it still isn't the same."

Darren wiped his eyes on the collar of his didn't know what to say. He sat next to him on the couch.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I have an extra room."

Chris's eyes got wide. Had he really just said that?

"Are you sure? You sound awful man. I don't want to bother you."

"It's not going to bother me. I have to be at work actually in two hours so I have to go get ready, but when is your call time?"

"Eight. Are you sure?" Darren looked skeptical.

"Yes. By the way you suck for getting such a late call time."

Darren laughed and thanked Chris for letting him stay. Chris just waved it off and went to get ready for the day.

An hour and a half later Chris emerged from his room and saw Darren passed out on the couch. His eyelids fluttered and his nose scrunched up before he sighed and snuggled closer to the pillow.

Chris laughed quietly and shook his head before grabbing his bag and leaving.

He was on his sitting in his chair watching Lea shoot something with Cory when he got a text message.

_Darren: Hey. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your place. You rock _

_Chris: Darren, it's no big deal. You're one of my best friends, that's what best friends do. We "help a brother out." _

_Darren: Help a brother out?_

_Chris: I can't say that can I? _

_Darren: You can, but I can't promise that I won't make fun of you for it _

_Chis: Ha. You said your lease is up soon right?_

_Darren: Yeah. Why?_

_Chris: We could be roommates. If you want.  
><em>

_Darren: Really? Because like you have the best movie posters in your house!_

_ Chris: Only if you want. I get bored as hell by myself _

_Darren: You're sure? Because I don't want to be a burden  
><em>

_Chris: Yes I'm sure  
><em>

_Darren: This is fucking amazing. Thanks Chris!_

Had he seriously just asked Darren to be his roommate? He was going to have to watch him bring girls home, probably accidentally see him naked more than once, and on top of all of that he would have to keep his feelings to himself. Feelings he hadn't even admitted to himself yet.

* * *

><p>Chris, is this a good idea?"<p>

Ashley was sitting with him in his living room. He had called her after having his third panic attack that day. Darren was moving in tomorrow and Chris was terrified.

"I can't really go back on it now. He moves in tomorrow. Besides we're just friends Ash."

Chris took another deep breath. Darren was his friend, nothing more. That didn't make him feel better.

"I see the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. If that's 'just friends' then I guess just friends look at each other like they would jump each other if they had the chance."

"Ashley!"

Chris swatted her arm before straightening the magazines on the table for the tenth time.

"Relax, I'm kidding. You'll be fine." Ashley gave him a hug before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's one in the morning and I have a 5 a.m. call time. If I don't get sleep mama's gonna be cranky tomorrow."

Chris sighed, "Okay. Bye Ashley."

"Chris. I promise it's going to be fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

Chris walked to Darren's room, which was bare. Chris had moved what little furniture was in there earlier that week.

He crawled into bed and laid there, tossing and turning uncomfortably. Every time he looked at his alarm clock what he thought had been hours had only been a few minutes. Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up at ten. He didn't have work today so he went over to his computer and logged onto Twitter.<p>

**Darren Criss √**

**Moving day, gonna miss my man JoeyRitcher though!**

Chris sighed. As much as he was looking forward to living with Darren he knew how much Darren missed his other friends.

He was shook out of his train of thought when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hey roomy can you open the door?" Darren sounded like he was out of breath.

Chris laughed. He could only see the top of Darren's head behind the boxes in his waddled inside and dropped the boxes, hearing a small crash.

"Shit. Well I hope that wasn't anything important." Darren gave Chris a goofy smile.

"Is that all you have?" Chris's eyes widened. There wasn't much, just a few large boxes.

"Yeah.. well almost. I have my brother coming up with my bed stuff."

Darren picked two of the boxes up and headed to his room. Chris heard cussing coming from the hallway.

"Dammit Darren! Why do you have such a big mattress? You're like two feet tall."

Chris went out and grabbed one end of the mattress.

"I got this side." Chris peeked out from the side and saw a red-faced Chuck on the other end.

"Thanks man. I'm Chuck. I'd shake your hand but I kind of can't."

Chris laughed, "It's cool. I'm Chris."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for living on the second floor. Makes things easier."

"Happy to oblige."

Chris tried not to hang on the 'Yeah I know.' He and Darren had probably watched Glee a bunch. Not to mention Darren talked about Chris in interviews sometimes.

"Thanks for helping and letting my brother stay with you. He's super thankful for this. Darren's always hated being alone."

"No problem. He's probably going to make it a lot more interesting around here."

Chris lowered his end of the mattress and looked around his apartment. Already little reminders of Darren were popping up everywhere. His keys on the table, his coat hung on the back of a chair. It made something stir inside of Chris. He ignored it and helped Chuck carry the bed frame into Darren's room.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Darren had gotten settled in and Chuck had left Chris was sitting on the couch looking through his script.<p>

"Anything good?"

Darren sat on the other end of the couch. He was wearing a purple v-neck and sweats. Chris felt his insides squirm and he shifted uncomfortably. This is what he had been worried about, feeling awkward.

"Well you talk about masturbation. Nothing new there."

Darren laughed, "Are you serious? What's the theme of this episode anyway?"

"It's called 'The First Time'"

"Is that why I'm talking about masturbation?" He gave another throaty laugh and leaned over looking at the script.

Chris could smell the musky cologne that Darren wore. It had become the scent of his house within a matter of hours.

"Yeah."

"Weird. We should play a game or something. Oh! We should play Slap Jack. It's fun." Darren ran off to grab a deck of cards and Chris went to put his script by his bag.

"How exactly do you play this?"

Chris sat down in front of the coffee table while Darren sat on the opposite side and pulled the deck of cards out.

"Basically I split the deck and you put cards down until you get a Jack. Whoever slaps it first gets all the cards in the pile. Person with the most cards at the end of the game wins."

"Alright."

Chris waited as Darren shuffled the deck. When they both had their cards they started to lay them down. Every now and then Darren would think he got a Jack and his arm would twitch. When a Jack was actually set down Chris hit the deck first. Darren smacked his hand in an attempt to be faster.

"Ow Darren!" Chris recoiled his hand which was starting to turn red on the top.

"Sorry Chris, it's an intense game." Darren stifled a laugh and Chris retorted by smacking him hard on the arm.

"Ow! Not cool man."

They started to slap each other back and forth. Next thing they knew it was a full on _war._

"Darren?"

Chris was sitting behind the sofa with a plastic bowl on his head. He was armed with a wooden spoon and a pillow.

"HIYYAHHH!"

Darren sprung out of nowhere and smacked Chris over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"You ass!" Chris smacked Darren over the head with the spoon and he flipped on his back and grabbed his head.

"Fuck man, you win."

Darren laughed and pushed Chris over before heading to the kitchen.

"Is this what it's like to live with you? You turn into a crazy warrior?" Chris started to pick up the scattered pillows and kitchen utensils.

"Pretty much. I make up for it with my cooking."

"Alright."

Chris sat on the sofa while Darren gathered ingredients and started to make something.

"So what's going on with you and Lea?"

Chris figured if Darren was going to give Chris bruises he could ask anything he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Darren put something on the stove before turning around and folding his arms.

"You guys just seem like you like each other or something."

Darren tilted his head thoughtfully."I thought she liked Cory."

Chris laughed. "It's hard to tell. I just was curious if _you _liked her."

"Well, she's crazy talented and stuff but I just don't really think we're the same kind of person, ya know?"

"Yeah."

Chris couldn't help but be a little happy that was just a rumor.

Later that night Chris was getting ready to head to bed when he heard Darren singing in the shower.

_"Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah!" _

Darren was singing Party in the U.S.A.

Chris decided against going to bed and just sat on the couch laughing, waiting for Darren to come out and see Chris sitting there. How was he going to explain that one?

Eventually the shorter boy emerged with a towel hanging low on his waist. He was twirling around with his clothes in his hands. Darren was still humming parts of the song. Chris cleared his throat.

"Shit! Chris I thought you went to bed." Darren's face got red.

"Clearly. How exactly do you nod your head like 'yeah'?"

Darren smacked Chris on the back of the head before chuckling and walking to his room. His head head hurt but seeing Darren in that towel?

_Worth it._

Chris woke up the next morning and padded to the kitchen. Darren was lying on the couch in pajama pants switching through stepped quietly and stood right behind Darren's head.

"Hi."

"FUCK MAN!"

Darren fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

Chris dropped to his knees and started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face. _Priceless._"

"Sleep with your eyes open Colfer." Darren got up and shoved Chris before heading to his room.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Eight. You?"

"Same."

Chris went to his own room to grab a pair of sweats. He saw Darren walk out in jeans and a t-shirt. The shorter boy went over and grabbed his keys before slipping on his glasses.

This was how Chris liked Darren best. A little stubble, no time for contacts, and his curls were springing out in every direction.

"Want a ride? Darren slipped on a jacket.

"Sure." Chris followed Darren to the parking garage. When they got to Darren's SUV Chris started to laugh.

"What?"

"Your car is giant"

Darren raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You're not."

Chris cackled again before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ha. You're so funny." Darren rolled his eyes and started his car.

"I know. Oh my _gosh._ This is my jam." Chris started to sing along with the radio."_I gotta filthy mind. I got dirty ways."_

Darren just stared at Chris before putting the car in drive.

The ride there was filled with the usual banter. Chris and Darren weren't perfect friends. They got into fights like anyone, but they couldn't stay mad at each other. It's like every time they even got a little bit frustrated one of them would do something utterly ridiculous and they would burst into side aching giggles. They could go from talking about silly stories about Darren and college to deep conversation about politics or highschool. Chris loved it. He loved being able to disagree with someone without the constant worry that they would turn on him orleave.

Chris had one of those pasts. The kind where people left after sometimes just a few weeks of hanging out with Chris. It was so difficult for him to know who was his friend when people would get to know him just to get to know the cameras.

* * *

><p>That Friday Chris came home to the living room, well rather the furniture, arranged with blankets and pillows hanging from the tops of chairs.<p>

"What the hell did you do Darren?"

Chris set his stuff down on the counter and walked over. Darren stuck his head out.

"I built a fort." Darren grinned before sticking his head back into the blankets.

Chris stood there and laughed."What exactly possessed you to do this?"

"I'm a four year old at heart."

A while later Chris was working on his book when he heard soft snoring coming from the mass of blankets. Chris turned off the computer and lights before heading to his room and falling asleep.

When Chris awoke the next morning the living room was back in order and there was a note pinned to the fridge.

_You talk in your sleep, I don't know who the hell Fredrick is but apparently he needs to stop stealing your ferrets._

_ -Darren_

Chris rolled his eyes and made a cup of coffee. Living with Darren was going to be interesting. If anything he was completely oblivious to Chris's feelings.

He liked it better that way.

* * *

><p>Okay so. I know I suck at writing CrissColfer but I had this idea and I just had to write it. There will be longer chapters but I wrote this in just a few hours. I'm sorry it's not very good.<p>

Also, if you have any tips or anything let me know. Thanks! 3

-Ash


	2. Chapter 2!

**This is long over due, not the best, kind of short, but an apology for not writing for a long time. Review replies at the end. Thanks for reading lovelies, stay beautiful and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting in his computer chair. It was well into the early hours of the morning and he ran his fingers through his hair, the light from the computer ghosting across his face. He checked the time. Darren was out late, again.<p>

He sighed, logging out and about to open his bedroom door when he heard voices outside the apartment.

The door opened noisily and two figures, tangled together entered. Chris's heart dropped as Darren lead the girl to his room.

It hurt more that the girl was Dianna.

Chris went to his own room and put in his earphones. There were tears that threatened to fall down his face. He held them in though.

If he started crying, he wouldn't be able to stop. He fell asleep mouthing the lyrics to one of his favorite songs.

Chris woke up the next morning and padded to the bathroom. He didn't feel like eating. He was washing his face when he heard soft footsteps outside the door.

Dianna was probably leaving. He ignored it and got dressed. He left for set, dreading the day ahead.

They were filming The First Time.

He walked onto set, grabbed his badge and schedule and headed to his trailer. He had seen Dianna, she had even tried to wave to him. Chris had ignored it, remembering the pang in his chest when he saw her.. and Darren.

He changed into his wardrobe for the day and headed to make-up and hair.

"Okay, what's wrong Colfer?" His hairstylist gave him a look in the mirror before proceeding to comb and gel his hair.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

He sighed. Of course she knew he was lying.

"Well, you know that I have feelings for.." Chris trailed off, hoping she would remember the countless conversations they had about the curly haired boy.

"Darren. What happened, I thought you two were living together?" She tugged his hair and combed through it. Spraying it here and there.

"Well, he brought a girl home last night, but not just any girl." Chris's throat felt tight. Every time the picture of them flashed in his head it felt like his heart broke to pieces.

"Who was it baby?" She patted his cheek before spraying the final hairs into place.

"Dianna."

He saw the reaction she tried to hide in the mirror. "Yeah."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know." Chris tilted his chin up as she sprayed make-up onto a pad and started covering his face.

"I think you should. I know that I wouldn't sleep with someone that I knew my best friend liked. She did know, didn't she?"

"Yes."

His stylist sighed and gave him a hug. "It will all turn out. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure either of them are straight."

Chris nodded. He had wondered about Dianna for years. He'd wondered about Darren before he'd even met him.

"You're all done sweetie. I'd love to stay and chat but Lea's up next and her hair can be a bitch. Love you."

"Love you too." Chris got out of the chair and headed to his first scene. A scene he was not looking forward to.

"Hi Chris!" Darren came up and tickled his side. He leaned away from it, mumbling a quick hello. Trying to avoid the hurt look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just tired."

Darren gave him a look but retreated to his chair. They had ten minutes until they were supposed to march into the auditorium and pretend they were in love.

What was worse is that one wasn't just pretending.

Filming went alright. Chris was good at hiding emotions. He was good at putting a lot into his on-screen kisses because he didn't have that relationship with Darren off-screen. He was good at making heart eyes and softening his voice, which was full of love and emotion.

He was sitting in his trailer revising a couple chapters of his book later when he heard soft knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Dianna walked in and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hi."

Chris shut the laptop and put it on the floor. "Hello."

"So, you're mad at me." Dianna looked down at her hands.

"Not mad. Hurt, but not mad." Chris started putting stuff in his bags. He could leave whenever he wanted after his scenes were done, he was just used to staying after to hang out with the cast.

"I'm sorry, Chris. We were drunk and you know that I'm not…" Dianna gave him this look.

"No, I didn't _know _you weren't straight, Dianna." Chris took off his wardrobe shoes and changed into comfortable sneakers.

"Well I'm not. It was stupid and Darren and I both agreed it wouldn't happen again."

"That's not the point. I wouldn't sleep with someone you cared about, not matter how intoxicated I was." Chris put his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Chris, I'm sorry, okay? Darren feels awful too. He started bawling and ran off to his trailer."

"Why does he feel bad?" Chris's heartbeat picked up. Dianna had already slept with Darren, had she told him how Chris felt too?

"He's.. confused." Dianna looked like she was searching her brain for the right words.

"With.."

"Yeah. He doesn't know how to deal with it, Chris. He could really use a friend." Dianna leaned forward and put her hand on Chris's. He allowed it. "Please forgive me, Chris. You're one of my best friends and I can't lose you." Her eyes were brimming with tears, which practically never happened off screen

"Aw, come on Di. I love you, it just hurt to see that."

"I love you too. Please forgive me." Dianna leaned into Chris's chest as he circled his arms around her.

He knew deep in his heart that she didn't mean to hurt him. He also knew that what Darren needed now, more than ever, was friend.

Chris knew what he had to do.

He got in his car and drove to a toy store about ten minutes away from his house. When he left he had two very large Nerf guns and two packages of foam darts.

If this didn't cheer Darren up, then what would?

Chris got out of the car and went up the stairs, stopping outside his apartment door. He heard Darren doing something inside, so he took one of the guns out of the bag and loaded it with foam darts. He loaded the other and quietly walked inside, setting it on the couch. Darren was in his room listening to music and didn't hear him.

Chris shifted along the walls and did a somersault, just for effect, before squatting outside Darren's door frame.

"3…2…1…"

Chris shot one of the darts and it hit Darren in the side of the head. He swiveled around. It looked like he had been crying.

Chris gave him a mischievous grin, shooting another which hit Darren in the nose, before running off to hide.

Darren shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. He ran out and was about to head for the kitchen utensils when he saw the other gun lying on the sofa.

"You're so dead."

Darren padded around the house, Nerf gun in hand, looking for Chris. He heard footsteps in Chris's room and when he was in the doorframe he saw Chris trying to hide under a desk. He opened fire.

"HEY HEY HEY, lemme get out!" Chris struggled against the tiny space, hitting his head several times and letting out a few swear words. Darren ran off to hide on the balcony.

Chris eventually found him, looking flushed.

"What happened to your gun?"

"I tripped and fell on it."

"Way to go." Darren laughed but Chris lunged forward, trying to get Darren's gun.

"No, no, gimme, stop!" Darren giggled, tugging the gun back.

Instead it fell out of their hands and started plunging to the crowded streets below.

"Shit! LOOK OUT!" Darren screamed that over and over again, trying to catch the attention of the people walking under them.

When they heard the gun collide with the ground and saw people flea from it they both burst into laughter. They fell to the ground holding their sides.

"Please tell me you didn't spend a lot on those." Darren got up, offering a hand to Chris.

"I didn't. That's why they broke so easily." Chris took his hand and stood up, wiping off his jeans. They headed back inside and Darren giggled, picking up the demolished Nerf Gun.

"How did you manage to do this much damage?"

"I tripped over my socks and broke the fall with it. Are you calling me fat?" Chris stuck his bottom lip out.

"Shut up, you're like a twig." Darren went to toss the gun in the trash, instead he held it up. "I think we should frame this or something."

Chris laughed, "We should."

"You said you tripped over your socks?"

"Yeah, why?"

Darren's face lit up and he ran to his room, running into the doorframe. Chris heard "Fuck!" and started laughing.

"There's a wall there."

"Shut up, Colfer."

Darren emerged with two pairs of pink, fuzzy socks.

"My mom got me these last Christmas, when you're not home I wear them and slide across the wood floor."

"Is that how you got the huge bruise on your shoulder?" Chris recalled their scene where the make-up artist had to apply cover up to Darren's arm.

"Maybe. Anyway, put these on and try it. It's amazing." He tossed a pair to Chris, who gave him a skeptical look before tugging them on over his other socks.

"No, no, no. You have to put them on naked feet. Otherwise your feet get sweaty and ruin the slide."

"Why do you know that?"

"Chris. You are gone. A lot. How else am I supposed to entertain myself?" Darren shrugged and pointed to Chris's feet. "Do it right. Now. Or I will tickle you."

Chris rolled his eyes and took off his black socks, replacing them with the pink ones. He looked ridiculous.

"Okay. So you start at this end." Darren ran to the end of the long hallway, nearly falling. "Then, once you get a pretty good start just slide." He demonstrated, returning to Chris with a pleased smile.

"Okay.." Chris walked carefully to where Darren had and repeated his actions. When he slid he made it about halfway before falling on his butt.

Darren clapped, laughing slightly before going to help him up, which wasn't an easy task with them both in slippery socks.

By dinnertime Chris had finally got it down. He had to admit, it was pretty fun.

"Can we order pizza? I don't feel like cooking." Darren plopped on the couch and reached for his phone.

"Yeah that's fine." Chris took off his socks and shoved them in Darren's face while he tried to order.

"Chris I will throw you acro- Oh hello. Yeah that's fine, I can hold." Darren gave Chris a look before picking up a magazine and chasing after him with it. He forgot he was still wearing the slick socks and he face planted.

"Ow."

Chris stood there for a moment, waiting to see if Darren was hurt. Instead the shorter boy started giggling into the floor.

Chris laughed and took the phone, ordering their food. He grabbed a bag of peas and threw them to Darren to put them on his face.

"I didn't know people actually used frozen vegetables like icepacks."

"It's either that or salmon and you can't stand the smell of that."

Darren wrinkled his nose in response before pressing the cold surface to his nose. It felt nice.

"So, can I ask you something serious?"

"I can't take you seriously with that on your face, but sure." Chris shifted, crossing his legs and facing Darren.

Darren stuck out his tongue. "Okay. So, how did you know you were gay?"

"I had a crush on my French teacher in ninth grade."

Darren laughed a little, "Really?"

Chris nodded, scratching his head. "Yeah. He was hot. Why are you asking?"

Darren put the makeshift icepack down and tugged his hands through his hair. "I don't know. It's just something that I've questioned for a while."

"How I knew I was gay?"

"No, if I was." Darren yawned and stretched out.

"Well, I mean it's not always easy to tell. Like you said, you fall in love with the person not the gender. I would totally date Kathy Griffin but she's too old for me."

Darren laughed. "Yeah, I just was wondering because I used to be so sure that I was straight, and when I got out of college, and especially when I started Glee, having to put myself in a position like Blaine.. It just felt more natural." He looked at his hands at the last part.

Chris nodded, "I know what you mean. When I had to kiss Heather for Glee, it felt weird. That was like the solidifying moment because she really was my first 'kiss.' I mean, kissing Max was not exactly the first kiss with a guy I was looking for, but it felt more natural than Heather nonetheless. That's how I perceived it anyway."

"That was intense to watch man. It looked like it hurt."

"It did. I had to lay off the Chap Stick for a few days."

Darren laughed, "Alright. Well I was just curious."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though. I think you're straight, judging on last night."

Darren's eyes got wide. "I was drunk; you know how I am when I'm drunk. Dianna's not straight anyway. It won't be happening again."

Chris couldn't help the pang in his chest at Darren's nonchalant attitude towards it. He had to remember though that he didn't know how Chris felt. He let out a tiny laugh and nodded.

"What was upsetting you on set today? Don't tell me you were tired." Darren got up to answer the door, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to the guy with the pizza.

"Hey you're that guy off of Starkid! You rock!"

Chris couldn't help but love the goofy smile that Darren gave the guy before holding his hand up for a high five.

"Thanks man! You rock too! You brought me food and food is delicious. Thank you"

The kid laughed and wished them both a good night before leaving.

"So anyway. What was wrong?" Darren opened the box of pizza, his eyes glazing over. "This look delicious."

"I told you, I was tired."

"Colfer, I have lived with you for a month now. I know you. Actually, I knew you really well before this, but it's my reasoning, so tell me what's wrong with you before I take this to my room and eat it all by myself."

"It's nothing, really." Chris sighed. He was too exhausted to think of a creative lie. Besides, he hated lying to Darren. He'd only done it twice, maybe three times.

Darren walked over and gave Chris the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh no."

"Please?" Darren stuck out his lower lip and hung his head.

"I hate you. Fine. I'm just homesick." Chris was impressed with himself. Last time someone tried getting what was bothering out of him he blurted out that his cat had leprosy. He didn't even have a cat.

Darren nodded. "I understand that completely. Why don't we go see your parents over Christmas break?"

"We?"

Darren shook his head. "Well, only if you want, I totally get it if you don't want me to come."

"No, no. Darren, I want you to come. My mom loves you, I just thought you'd be going to your parent's house."

"They're out of the country."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well of course you're allowed to join us for Christmas."

"Awesome. I bought them a cruise and told them to go on it. So it's good." Darren smiled cheekily before yawning again.

After dinner the two boys were sitting on the couch watching TV. Chris was flipping through channels and Darren watched drowsily. Occasionally he would pick up the bag of peas and put them on his face.

"Did you break your nose?" Chris gave him a skeptic look.

"No, I've broken it before. I think I just bruised it."

"How'd you break it?"

"We played floor hockey in gym and I got a little too into it." Darren flinched at the memory.

Chris then imagined Darren in a hockey uniform skating across ice. That was a pretty picture.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Darren." Chris escaped to his room and tried to push that image away from his mind.

A month later Darren was unlocking the door after an extremely long day. His back and feet ached, not to mention Mia, his persistent ex-girlfriend, was trying to wiggle her way back into his life. He finally silenced his phone and unlocked the door.

When he got in he collapsed on the couch. Darren heard the shower running and the sound was lulling him to sleep. Until he heard Chris's voice.

"I'm not the only one who sings in the shower." Darren scoffed and was about to close his eyes again when he heard familiar lyrics. Lyrics he had written.

_I feel like an artist, whose lost his touch, touch!_

_He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much._

Darren's eyes got wide. Since when did Chris listen to his music?

He got up and snuck into Chris_'s _room, seeing his iPhone on the nightstand. He approached it and slid the button to unlock it.

_"_Shit, he has a code."

Darren tilted his head for a moment before attempting the first thing that came to his mind, 1234.

"Got it. You're entirely too predictable."

Darren clicked on his Now Playing in his music. Sure enough there was his face on the cover of his album. Human was paused, and also on repeat.

He shook himself back into reality when he heard Chris singing the last chords of his song. He pressed the home button and locked it, quickly re-wrapping the headphones around it. Darren set the phone on the nightstand ignoring an unfamiliar tug on his heart.

He was nodding off when he heard light footsteps in the hallway. He opened one of his eyes slightly and could see Chris twirling and shuffling in the TV's reflection. He was mumbling another one of Darren's songs. When Chris got close he shut his eyes, slowing his breathing a little. It took a lot for him not to laugh when Chris found him.

"Shit!"

Chris craned his neck to see if Darren was awake. He looked _out._

Chris sighed. "Thank God." He walked into his room and tugged on boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. He was toweling his hair as he walked out of his room when he noticed Darren was sitting up and grinning.

"I didn't know you liked my music, Chris."

"What do you mean?" Chris's heart sped up.

No. He hadn't heard him.

"_I feel like a loser. I feel like I'm lost..." _Darren laughed.

"Shut up." Chris chucked the towel at Darren's face.

_"_Chris quit stealing my shampoo."

"How did you-?"

"The towel smells like it..?"

"But I'm out and yours smells better." Chris laughed and walked to the fridge.

"The fluffiness that is my hair is a well kept secret. Leave it to you to blow it." Darren pouted and crossed his arms.

"You stole mine for the first week you lived here."

"Touche. When are we leaving for your parents house?"

Chris sighed, "That depends.. are you packed?"

"No.." Darren sheepishly dropped his head and walked to his room.

"You are such a child." Chris said under his breath, going to grab his bags off of his bed.

"I heard that!"

* * *

>sfgirljan<br>12/28/11 . chapter 1

Just discovered this-I hope you continue it! Nice start!

**Thank you! I will continue it and I'm glad you like it :)**

StarsUponTheBarricades  
>1212/11 . chapter 1

THIS IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME! :D loved it! :)

**Totally awesome, I see what you did there ;) Thank you hunny! Glad you did.**

smilemon25  
>1211/11 . chapter 1

This is awesome. It totally made me laugh out loud. Keep at it.

**YAY! I'm glad you liked it and it made you laugh. Laughter's awesome! :)**

ColferAnnee  
>1211/11 . chapter 1

This is so good! Please update soon! :)

**Thank you! Ahh I feel bad for waiting so long to update it.. Less time next time I promise :) **

.  
>1211/11 . chapter 1

great story, i really like it so far!

**Thank you :D I'm glad you do. :')**

kurtcoblaine-klainetrain  
>1211/11 . chapter 1

I'm enjoying it so far :)

**Good! I hope you enjoy all of it. Thank you :)**


	3. Fallin For You

Hey guys! So these are going to be shorter, so I can update more often. Also because I have a few stories going on and it's easier. Hope you enjoy!

"Darren! Are you packed yet?"

Darren popped his head out of a doorway and nodded.

"Good, come on or we're going to be driving late."

Chris grabbed the bags by the door and walked out, after checking the apartment and making sure everything was in place. Soon after Darren came bounding down the hallway, grinning goofily.

"You excited?"

"Yeah, man! I get to meet Hannah. Does she like me on the show?"

Chris laughed, "She only pays attention to Puck. She falls asleep through all of my episodes. I'm sure she'll like you though." Chris tacked the last part on when Darren's face fell slightly.

"I'll use my irresistible charm on her."

"You do that."

Eventually they were in the parking garage and Darren was trying to cram all of their bags into the back of the car. Eventually he slammed the door down, thrusting his fists into the air. Chris could faintly hear, "Success!" and he laughed slightly.

"You're proud of yourself."

"Chris, that was fucking _difficult." _

Darren turned the car on, driving smoothly out of the parking place, and nearly into another car.

"Stop!" Chris yelled, his heartbeat racing. They had nearly plowed into a very expensive looking car.

"Calm down, man. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, okay." Chris added this sarcastically.

Eventually when they were on the road, Darren turned on the radio and nearly peed himself when he heard the first chords of Teenage Dream.

"Chris, I sang this to you. Remember that?" Darren started singing along, his voice hitting all of the notes, perfectly.

"Yes, how could I forget? Apparently I love the blazer."

"You do. You so do." Darren laughed, and they fell into easy conversation. As if making Chris' laugh until his sides hurt and make borderline relationship like comments towards him was the only thing on his mind. Chris was starting to realize how flirty Darren really was. He was always hugging Chris, or singing to him, or doing something stupid when they hung out at home. It was frustrating because Darren seemed to be so careless with what he said. As if remarks about Chris' ass in the jeans he was wearing was completely normal. He didn't know what it did to Chris. He didn't know that Chris was falling for him.

Scratch that. He didn't know that Chris had full fledged face planted at Darren's feet.

"You okay, man?" Darren waved his hand in front of Chris' eyes at a red light.

"What? Oh. Yeah I'm good."

"That's good." Darren smiled and looked at the road, the sun casting a shadow across his face and grazing his cheekbones. His eyes were bright and happy. Looking at Darren put a smile on your face, but knowing him made the smile never leave.

Eventually they were parked in front of Chris' home. It had recently been repainted and he had paid someone to build a wrap-around porch for his mom. She would spend a lot of the spring sitting out there and enjoying the warm rays of sun, but for now the seat of the rocking chair was glazed over in cold crystals.

"Well, this is it."

Chris glanced over at Darren, whose mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes lit up.

"It's so pretty."

"Well thank you dear, nice to meet you." A woman who had the same facial features as Chris bounded down the steps and pulled Darren into a hug, before squeezing Chris too.

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you too. Thanks for letting me stay here." Darren gave her his award-winning smile and a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"Anytime, sweetie. Come in you two, we have dinner almost ready."

Darren walked up the stairs, taking in every inch of paint and paneling.

"Bubba!" Hannah ran up to Chris, hugging him tightly around his waist. He hugged her and pressed his face to her hair. He missed Hannah a lot.

She slowly turned her head, facing Darren.

"Whose that? Is that your boyfriend?"

Chris laughed, "No. I don't have a boyfriend. That's my friend, Darren. He plays Blaine on Glee."

"Oh I know him. He makes weird faces when he sings and his eyebrows look like triangles."

Darren laughed, "That's me. Hi Hannah, I've heard lots about you."

"Chris why do you talk about me that's weird."

"It's only because I love you." Chris squeezed Hannah, who tried to squirm out of his arms.

"MOM, CHRIS IS BEING WEIRD."

Darren and Chris laughed, watching her run to the living room and plop on the couch.

"She's really something." Darren grinned.

"Yes she is. Do you want a tour?"

Darren nodded excitedly following Chris up the stairs.

"The bathroom, my parent's room, and that's a door.."

"What's behind that door?"

Chris stared at the ground. "Nothing."

Darren reached forward, grabbing the door and throwing the door open.

"Oh my God."

Darren laughed, looking around and seeing Starkid posters, t-shirts, and even his signature pink sunglasses.

"I can't believe you were a fanboy of me."

Chris glared at him, "Shut up. I was a fanboy of Starkid."

"With my sunglasses?"

The taller man got silent and just bowed his head, walking out of the room.

Eventually dinner came, and they sat across from each other as his parents showered Darren with questions. Looking around he realized how much he missed home. The tree was set up in the corner with little ornaments Chris had made in school. There were lights glittering and stuffed Santas on the mantle. Seeing all of this brought back the memories, like opening his first transformer or his first kiss under the mistletoe. He smiled, knowing that for the next four days he would be spending every second with the people he loved.

That night as Darren lay on the couch and Chris on the floor, insisted by Chris, he quietly spoke up through the darkness.

"Hey, Chris, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me come. I feel so at home here."

"You're welcome, Dare. Always."


	4. Rainy Day Drabble

**Please don't hate me, I promise once this week is done I will have more time to write. This is a small drabble, just to let you know that I'm still writing it! I've been so busy lately with school and now a job that writing has taken an unfortunate backburner, but not for long!**

**I don't have time to respond to reviews, but next time, I promise.****  
><strong>

**Also, your reviews make me smile like an idiot.  
><strong>

**3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a week after Darren and Chris had returned from Chris' hometown. In another week they would be returning to five a.m. wake up calls and way too many expressos before lunch time.<p>

"Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, but why five a.m.?" Darren groaned, sitting upside down on the couch and flipping through channels.

"Because they like to torture us, same reason they invented slushying."

Darren's face fell into an annoyed, flat expression.

"Okay, no need to be butt hurt about it. It made you a better person." Chris giggled, flipping pancakes onto two plates.

"No, it was like getting face-fucked by a snowball." Darren grumbled, crossing his arms.

"That was the most ridiculous way I've heard that described."

"I'm ridiculous." Darren shrugged, his eyes lighting up when he saw two plates of pancakes sitting on the counter. He glanced from Chris down to the plates several times, smiling to one side.

"Yes, those are for you."

"SCORE."

Darren hopped up, sliding into the chair across from Chris. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the sound of rain falling quietly outside.

The way that the dim light casted light shadows on Chris' face caught Darren's attention. Even in sweatpants he was attractive. Darren had started noticing those things about Chris. The way that when he laughs his face scrunches up and he exposes his teeth, that's how you knew he was really happy. How sometimes he would stack cans of Diet Coke out of boredom and then throw things at them to make them fall. The loud clanking would usually wake Darren from a nap, but he couldn't be mad because when you have a pair of blue eyes like that staring back at you, it's almost impossible not to get lost in them instead of your irritability.

"Are they any good?" Chris took a bite, chewing quietly.

"They're like a breakfast form of Jesus."

Chris shook his head, "You're on a roll today."

Suddenly it thundered outside, and Darren instinctively leaned towards Chris, hiding in his t-shirt. Chris tried not to laugh, patting Darren's head.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Yes. They're terrifying." Darren leaned away, still feeling Chris' warmth on his cheek. Their faces were so close, mere inches away from touching, and it drove Darren crazy. It was as if there was this magnetic pull between them, and it slowly coaxed Darren into the realization that he was falling in love with Christopher Paul Colfer.

Darren was brought out of his daydreaming by a loud clinking of glass.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down." Chris placed his plate in the sink, yawning and stretching in a way that pulled up his shirt to expose a little sliver of pale skin.

"Didn't you just wake up?"

"Yes, but I'm going to hate myself later if I don't take advantage of 7 more days of whenever I want to sleep, I can lay down in a comfy bed instead of a trailer nest of fleece throws and that pillow pet you got me for my birthday."

Darren laughed, "Okay. Have fun with that."

"Yes sir."

Chris closed the door behind him and Darren groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"This so isn't fair."

When Chris walked out into the living room he saw Darren lying on the couch with a pillow on his otherwise exposed ear. His eyes were squinted and every time it thundered he would squeeze the pillow tighter against his ear.

Darren sat up, flinching when it thundered once again. Chris frowned, going over and hugging Darren around the neck.

"Don't be scared Dare Bear, you got your best friend with ya." Chris cooed, laughing when Darren swatted him over the head.

"Rude. You are rude."

"Yup."

Darren shook his head, sighing and closing his eyes for a bit. He started to drift off, the rain pattering on the window slowly lulled him to sleep. He could have sworn that Chris started tugging his fingers through his curls, but he couldn't be sure what was a dream and what was reality anymore.


End file.
